


Under Moonlight

by pixelatedWriter



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A majority of these characters are mentioned, I am physically incapable of solo writing fluff, M/M, Moving On, No Beta, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OP cannot tag, Obliviousness, Pegoban stole my knees, Second Person, Uh Morgana is mentioned, Unrequited Love, We Die Like Men, also Sojiro and Futaba are mentioned, and i love them, but this is Inaba centric, i just wanna feed the tag you know, it was 12 AM when I wrote this, just had to feed the masses, just memeing to hide the pain I’m feeling ya know?, okok im gonna stop tagging now and post the fic, over 1000 words but less than 2000, probably a short fic, so is Ann and Ryuji, so like, theyre idiots, theyre not actually there, when you really don’t need to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedWriter/pseuds/pixelatedWriter
Summary: You really should move on.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Narukami Yu, Amamiya Ren/Seta Souji, Kurusu Akira/Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira/Souji Seta, Persona 4 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist, background Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Under Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> From the creator of “A Gift From Me To Yu” we have another angst fic. Because it makes me happy.

You grabbed his hands by the riverbank, cuddled close whenever possible. It was his third year of high school in Inaba, your second. A single year difference, but it didn’t feel like there was any barrier at all. After all, you were so advanced in your studies that one year in Tokyo that you ended up in mostly third year classes anyways once you moved back home.  
You met him soon after returning, old friends introducing him to you as Seta Souji, the transfer student from last year who supposedly wasn’t meant to return this year but managed to in the end. You two hit it off right away, with your similarities and nigh identical schedules.  
You met the group of friends he had, and immediately clicked with them all as well. The group reminded you of the one left behind, and you often found yourself accidentally calling the Yosuke boy Ryuji, or the Chie girl Makoto. You’ve always apologised after, but they kept asking you about them until you were exhausted of stories to tell.  
Upon integrating into the group, you began to hang out with them individually quite often, watching movies or sparring with Chie, helping Yukiko around the inn, Yosuke with his bike problems or at Junes, buying Teddie topsicles behind everyone’s backs...  
However, you still spent the most time with the man who introduced you to them all. With Souji, you did a variety of things. You went fishing, you went to Okina, ate at Aiya’s, cared for the stray cats of Inaba (you named a tuxedo one Morgana, and refused to explain why) and tended to his garden with him and his proclaimed little sister Nanako.  
(Looking at those two, it reminded you a bit of Futaba. You wonder how she and Sojiro are doing now.)  
It was only natural for the warmth in your chest to grow beyond something entirely platonic, to hold onto him a bit more than strictly necessary or to wrap your arms around him when it was cold out. For warmth, you’d say, and then he would tell you he said to put on extra layers, seriously, check the weather, before hugging you back in turn. You were happiest in these moments, each melting the pain around your heart from leaving old friends behind a bit more until you found it on your sleeve for him.  
Honestly? You hadn’t a single objection to that.  
After you both slowly became more platonically (you assured this to him and yourself at the time, that nothing was there) affectionate, you could feel the stares of the rest of the group around you. Taste the jealousy of his best friend when you grabbed his hand on the days he was with you, to drag him off to wherever the day would place you. Feel the envy of the heiress when you both laughed at a joke only you both understood. Practically smell the rage of the future cop when you leaned against him on those cold and foggy (they always seemed more uptight in the fog) days.  
You took note the softhearted brute, Kanji he introduced himself, and the detective never took any notice of you two. Only smiled as if they knew a secret no one else did. You assumed they were with each other.  
You were happy for them.  
Days went on, weeks passed by until the yearly camping trip rolled around (don’t eat the girl’s cooking, he reminded himself, he’s heard the rumours) and arrangements were being made.  
Souji went and asked Yosuke to room with him and you bit back the jealousy threatening to rise in your stomach.  
You didn’t expect his reaction, though. You watched, shell shocked, as he went off on him, asking him why now was he so interested, why he wasn’t just rooming with his black-haired boyfriend over there.  
Souji never seemed so confused as to when he asked what the hell he was taking about.  
Yosuke paused and said, you are dating Ren, aren’t you?  
And he said no.  
The boy, the two girls not too far who were previously chatting up a storm and the odd couple all fell silent.  
One by one, they all confirmed they believed the same. That they were in a relationship. You could feel your face heat up in either embarrassment or a fluster, you couldn’t quite tell.  
You assumed if there was a time to voice your affections, now might be a god time to pull him aside and admit it all.  
However, just as your lips opened in the slightest part, he admitted he held no such feelings towards you, and he felt for another.  
(You pretended you didn’t see the pitiful look from the detective, who most certainly caught on to your affections towards their titled leader.)  
The flush previously on your face drained and you laughed, laughed a broken laugh but a laugh nonetheless. You said it was a ridiculous thought. That you and him wouldn’t work like that. You said those things, though you didn’t believe them in the slightest.  
(In reality, you could imagine it rather well, grasping his hands under the moonlight and dragging him outside, showing him your true nature as the Phantom and him wholeheartedly accepting it. You both going from rooftop to rooftop in this lonely town until you were practically dancing together in harmony, before you fell backwards onto the flattest rooftop in Inaba and he fell upon you, kissing you sweetly.)  
You nudged his shoulder and gave him a smile, the gentle smile you had reserved solely for him, and told him to follow his heart. Souji only gave you that blank look of his with a hint of sadness as he said it would never work between them.  
(That night you dreamed of a confession, him telling you he loved you, just he didn’t believe in a chance from your words. You told him you loved him, and ran outside to him. He vanished before you could feel that familiar and comforting warmth, and you woke up feeling cold.)  
And so a while passed like this, you pestering him while he denied it all, and your heart continued it’s off tilt beat until you finally decided to start a different relationship to get your mind off of him.  
(You dated a girl named Ai, who was no Seta Souji, but enough of a start to move on.)  
You announced to the group this relationship, everyone congratulating you and giving you smiles and joking around.  
(You ignored Naoto’s disappointed look)  
Like always, you continued to pester Souji, but it seemed that day changed something within him. He told you he had his answer. They said no.  
You told him you were sorry, and he only smiled in a rather bittersweet way.  
(That night, Seta Souji dreamed of taking your hand and dancing under the moonlight, but it quickly faded as he saw himself replaced with the girl who stole his place in your life. He woke up feeling cold and alone, and fought back the urge to cry for himself in pity. Instead, you two met up again the next day, and continued to pretend you didn’t love each other, while Naoto Shirogane watched sadly in the background.)

**Author's Note:**

> No he shouldn’t have


End file.
